First Time
by MarieLightning
Summary: This is a short fic about Marlene McKinnon's though during her first time with Remus Lupin Marauders Era. I know this couple isn't very popular but I just love it :


**A/N: The couple in this story could actually be any couple of any fandom. I wrote it as a Marlene McKinnon/Remus Lupin story because I love this pairing and there are so few fanfictions about them, if any. However, no names are mentioned along the story so it can be anybody really.**

Breathe. Stay still. This might hurt but it will pass. Are you sure? Yes. A million times yes. Clothes forgotten in a heap on the floor, tangled bed sheet under my sticky skin. The skin-to-skin contact, the need coming out from every single inch of my body. The bitter smell of sweat and the spicy smell of sex, mixed together in a cloud of passion that surrounds us. Your fingers leave a burning trail on my already heated skin, and the air that reaches my lungs is warm. It tastes like you.

Breathe. Don't move. The pain seems almost unbearable at first and the tears well up in my eyes. Don't cry, please don't cry. But it's too late and already, two tears have escaped, freely rolling down my cheeks. You freeze, a concerned look upon your face. Do you want to stop? No! The word comes out of my mouth in a whisper but my mind screams it. Don't move, please don't move. Stay with me, I want this and you do too. The pain is nothing and it's leaving, I promise. Just stay.

Breathe. Move slowly, softly. It's strange and awkward, but it feels so right. There's no turning back now, we're too far gone and I don't want to go back. I want to stay like this, with you, forever and maybe longer. The pain is gone now; all that's left is you and me – that's how I want it to be. Sweet, soothing words whispered in the dark. Have you ever felt this way before? It's still strange, but no longer awkward. In your arms, there is no place for fear. Only love. Strong, deep, tender love. I feel safe – no harm can reach me as long as you're here.

Breathe. Move faster. Mumbled words in my hair, burning kisses along my chest. Please don't stop, I want this. I need this. Your hands, so gentle and soft, travel my body, exploring every inch, discovering places I didn't know existed. My fingers grip at your hair, hold onto your shoulders, run along your back. It's incredible, this feeling of power, this knowledge that you are now mine, and I am yours. Fully, completely, just like this. Two bodies merged into one. Two bodies, two hearts, one soul. Skin to skin, closer, please be closer, I don't want anything in between you and me – not even air. It's wonderful, isn't it, how our bodies just fit so perfectly well together?

Breathe. Again. And again. Move faster, even faster. I want to feel you within every cell of my body. I don't want this to ever stop. Air reaches my lungs at regular intervals and leaves my mouth in short pants. I need more, please give me more. I need to breathe. I want this to go on forever, but I know it won't. I can feel it ending, it's getting close now, I'm getting close. Don't stop, breathe, move faster, I just want more.

Breathe. More. And more. And more. I don't need to move anymore, my body does it by itself, it's shaking so badly but it feels so good. Hundreds of stars bursting up into flames, blinding me. I want to scream, but your mouth covers mine and you kiss me with an amount of passion I didn't know existed. So this is the end? It feels more like a beginning to me.

Breathe. Don't move. Can't move. My body is weak, but my heart is full and I've never felt so complete before. Your sweet lips cover my face with soft kisses, and I just know this is Heaven. My hands manage to move, lightly running through your hair. Your head feels heavy on my chest, but I don't want it to move. Our breathing slows down in a perfect synchronization and with your cheek pressed upon my heart, I know I'll never feel happier than I do now. Whispered words reach my ear as you fall asleep in my arms, hardly loud enough for me to understand them, but I don't need to. I love you too.


End file.
